What Does It Take
by BridgeToReality
Summary: Beca meets Chloe in her second semester drama class. Overtime, both girls gain feelings for each other, but are too afraid to admit their love to one another. Chloe's boyfriend, Tom, was Beca's excuse for not having a chance with Chloe. But what happens when they're the lead roles for the Spring Production? Based on the song/music video 'What Does It Take' by Davedays.
1. Chapter 1

"Alright everyone! I've put out the roles you'll be playing downstairs on the school board. Thank you for those of you who auditioned. "

The bell rang as Ms. Schneider, the drama teacher, ended her statement.

Every person who auditioned for the spring production were syereotypical, all of them ran downstairs to see their roles. All except Beca. She wasn't as enthusiastic to audition, it was her excuse to get out of seventh period for an entire semester.

After several minutes, Beca approached the board when everyone left. She noticed a beautiful redhead that she assumed was in the same grade as her, staring at her. But turned her focus back to the paper.

**Drama's Class Spring Production**

"**Us Against Them"**

****Final Cast****

**LEADS**

**Charlie: Beca Mitchell**

**Sam: Chloe Beale**

**SUPPORTING**

**Stacie Conrad**

**Luke Stroma**

**Jesse Swanson**

**Aubrey Posen**

**Donald Forman**

**Cynthia Rose**

**Bumper Allan**

**Benji Applebaum**

**Jessica Day**

**Amy Wilson**

Beca reread over the paper, beyond confused. _ I'm playing a dude?_ She thought.

Suddenly, the redhead came up next to her and read over the sheet. Beca watched her smile grow bigger and brighter, assuming she is Chloe Beale.

"Beca!" Someone calls from behind. The ginger turns around searching for the girl who will portray Charlie.

"Beca! I know you hear me!" Ms. Schneider calls as she gets closer until she is right behind the brunette.

Beca sighs and turns around. "Hi?"

"Hi Ms. Schneider." The redheaded beauty beams.

"Good afternoon, Chloe. And Beca."

""Uhh, Ms. Schneider?" Beca awkwardly says.

"Yes, dear."

"Isn't Charlie, like, I-I. Ummm. Charlie's a. Well, you know. H-he, a."

After several seconds of stuttering, Beca sighs.

"I'm playing a dude."

"No, you're playing Charlie."

"But, why? Not that I don't mind being him, but you have five men in this play, you couldn't of picked one of them?"

Ms. Schneider sighs, "Beca, you have potential. It doesn't matter who or what you are portraying. I know you can do this role perfectly. And this show will also support equality."

"But, I suck."

"If you sucked, I would've never casted you."

"But I didn't audition for Charlie."

"You didn't audition for a specific role."

Beca sighs. "Beca, please do this. Trust me with this." Ms. Schneider begs.

"Fine."

"Thank you! I'm counting on you with this."

Ms. Schneider disappeared into the crowd of students.

"I look forward to working with you." Chloe says shyly.

Beca was pulled out of her thoughts. "Oh yeah, you too."

"I'm Chloe by the way." Chloe held her hand out.

"Right, umm. Beca." Beca shook her hand awkwardly.

"Cool, well see you at rehearsals." Beca says as Chloe walks away.

Beca watches her for a moment.

"I got Sam! Woo!" Chloe says cheerfully to some frat boy who paid no attention to her.

"Tom!" "What?" "I got the role." "That's awesome…babe. Yea.. real, cool." He says in monotone. Chloe wraps her arms around his neck, engulfing him in a hug as he continues talking to someone on his phone. He pushed her away after several seconds and drapes his arm over her shoulder.

"C'mon babe, we'll be late for the party."

And Chloe and Tom walk off.

* * *

Day 1:

"Welcome everyone! This is the Spring Production of 'Us Against Them'. Now I want you to look around." Ms. Schneider yells, and everyone's eyes wander. Chloe and Beca stare at each other from across the stage, Chloe giggles as Beca smiles.

"Everyone in this room, you will see for the rest of the school year. Get to know each other. But now right now. Each person in the cast will introduce themselves, their grade, and what role they portray. Starting from the left side of the room, so from Beca to Chloe. Alright?" Everyone nodded.

Beca rose to her feet awkwardly.

"I'm Beca. Uhh, This is my junior year of high school, and well. I play Charlie."

Beca smirked.

The next person rose.

Chloe was the last person to introduce herself.

"Hi everyone! I'm Chloe, Chloe Beale. This is my junior year. And I'll be portraying the role of Sam." Chloe said cheerfully.

Ms. Schneider handed out their scripts. "Now, welcome everyone. We have around 20 – 30 minutes for the rest of this period. Get to know each other, like I said before. Or you can go over the script. Your choice." Ms. Schneider said walking off the stage and into one of the seats in the first row.

"Becaw!" Jesse yells walking over to the brunette.

"Dude, not so loud."

Jesse laughs. "Who would have thought the 'I-don't-give-a-fuck-about-anything-but-music, introverted rebel would be the leading role of the spring play."

"It's the only thing that got me out of some extra curricular biology class. I told her when I auditioned I didn't mind which role I'd get. I thought I'd be an extra or something. Not the god damn lead. But technically I'm not the only lead."

Beca said gesturing over to Chloe who was laughing about something with her best friend, Aubrey.

"I'm so glad I picked this class, I scored the hot chicks man." Jesse says and Beca slaps his arm.

After a minute of small talk with Jesse, he walks away and Chloe comes up.

"So tell me," Chloe pauses to sit next to Beca. "Why haven't I seen you before?"

"Well, I've seen your blonde friend before?" Beca gestures to Aubrey who is now talking with Jesse.

"Really?"

"Yeah. She and I had two classes together last year. I doubt she remembers me though." Beca chuckled.

"No, she does. She told me how you were a somewhat quiet, sarcastic, rebellious alt girl. And that you cared so much about music." Chloe says nonchalantly.

"Wait, why would she tell you this?" Beca asks weirdly.

"Because I asked about you yesterday." Chloe says.

"Well I guess you know me then."

"Oh please Becs. I know there's more to you than that." Chloe says nudging her with her shoulder.

Beca smiles at the nickname.

"Well, then lets say you know a lot about me. Now it's my turn. I need to know about the girl who plays Sam."

Chloe chuckles.

"Alright, well. Like you, I love music. Dubstep is amazing, but I listen to all genres, except country. The lowest I'll go will be Taylor Swift."

The two share a laugh.

"I've known Aubrey since 5th grade. We used to hate each other. But… lets just say it changed overtime. Now she's my best friend who has supported me with everything. I love glowsticks, and I hate that my family tries to be…perfect."

"What do you mean?"

"They expect their oldest daughter to be with some straight A jock, and their son to be heading in to sports."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"It's just not what I want. Tom's a nice guy, but I guess we're kind of going through problems. But we're working things out. And my brother, he's gay. He's only in the 5th grade but he experimented. And I caught him wearing one of my dresses."

Beca paused before asking another question.

"Does your parents know?"

"No, he's scared to tell them. And I'd be scared if I was him too."

Beca stayed silent, not knowing what to say. Chloe came to realization.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I just laid like my whole back story, I didn't mean to-"

Chloe was cut off by Beca.

"Red, it's totally fine. And, why would I tell anyone?" Beca chuckled.

"Red?" Chloe says to herself and chuckles.

Rehearsals end several minutes later.

"I'll see you tomorrow Beca!"

"You too!" Beca shouts walking away from Chloe.

Beca and Jesse walked out the building together laughing and Aubrey and Chloe watched them leave.

"Are they dating?" Chloe asked.

"The rebellious alt girl and joyful, gentleman together? Really?"

Chloe laughed. "Well what do you think?"

"I don't know. But he asked for my number. And he seems too kind to cheat."  
"Cheat?" Chloe smirked.

"Are interested in Jesse?"

"Are you interested in Beca?"

"What? No! I have a boyfriend."

"That reminds me. Why are you with him? There's a thousand other guys and girls that are better in this school, Chlo. Why a frat boy?"

"What are you talking about?"

"He treats you like shit!"

Aubrey sighs.

"I just want what's best for you. I thought he was okay at first, but he's a complete douche. And you know it."

"I don't know, Bree. We're talking through things. It'll get better. I hope."

At the same time, "Dude stop waving that around before you lose it!"

Beca yelled at Jesse who had an ear-to-ear smile holding a small piece of paper with a particular blonde's number.

Beca laughed, "You're such a dork."

"At least I got somewhere."

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Chloe? The Redhead?"

"What about us?"

"Don't play dumb. It was like you were having eye sex with her." Jesse winked, earning a slap from Beca.

"You're disgusting, dude."

"Seriously, I could tell you like her."

"I just met her! Plus she has a boyfriend, even if I did like her, I wouldn't get anywhere. And she's straight."

"You're pathetic."

Several hours later, Beca was laying in bed, her headphones covering her ears and blocking all noise outside of her music playing, staring at her ceiling.

_I don't like her. Do I? She's straight and has a tall, handsome, popular boyfriend. You wouldn't have a chance anyway. _ Beca thought.

After being lost in thought about a certain redhead, the brunette fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A month later:

"Would you care for a dance?" Beca says nonchalantly to Chloe.

"With feeling Beca! This is a once in a lifetime chance to dance with Sam! Be in the moment!" Ms. Schneider says from the audience seats of the theater.

Beca rolls her eyes and Chloe giggles.

"Would you care for a dance?" Beca says proudly and innocently, _Is that even possible? _ Chloe thought.

"Why, I'd be honored!" Chloe says adorably.

"Take 5 everyone! All except Beca and Chloe! I want to rehearse the dance that will be in this scene." Ms. Schneider says looking at the script.

Everyone just sits around the stage, quietly chatting. Beca and Chloe are middle in the stage.

"Wait, Ms. Schneider?"

"Yes, Beca."

"I can't dance."

"Beca, its like a waltz. Or just a slow dance. Try it once with Chloe. Chloe, lead, but slowly."

Chloe nodded and stood in front of Beca, smiling.

"It's just slow dancing, Becs."

"Something I've never done."

"Ever?"

"Nope."

"So you don't have a clue of what to do?"

"Basically."

Chloe giggles and Beca furrowed her eyebrows with a pout.

_God, she's adorable! _ Chloe thought.

_Even her laugh is adorable! Pull yourself together Mitchell. _Beca thought.

"Okay, put your hand on my waist."

"What?" Beca asked.

"Put your hand on my waist, or wrap your arm around my waist. Whichever you're comfortable with."

"Which hand?"

"My right, your left."

Beca lightly touched Chloe's waist, or barely touched her waist.

"Becs, it's not a museum, you're allowed to touch me." Chloe winked.

Beca blushed.

"You want me to help you?" Chloe says smiling.

"God, this is embarrassing," Beca pulls away staring at the floor.

"Becs, look at me." Chloe says which causes Beca to look in her eyes.

"Don't be scared. It's only me and you. I got you." Chloe smiles.

The redhead lightly grabs Beca's hand and wraps her arm around her waist, bringing their bodies closer.

"Is this fine?" Chloe asks.

Beca nods.

Chloe puts her right hand to rest on Beca's shoulder.

"Now, put you your right hand out."

"What do you mean?"

Chloe suddenly puts her hand to Beca's and bring both their hands out to the side of them.

"Like that." Chloe smiles.

"Now, all you have to do is follow me. Like a mirror." Chloe says.

The two step in a pattern, until Chloe released her hand, and brought it to Beca's chin forcing her to look her directly in the eyes.

"Don't look down. Just look at me. Don't think about it." Chloe whispers.

For several minutes, Chloe and Beca were finally slow dancing without breaking eye contact, until someone broke the silence.

"Perfect! That's what I want to see. The love come out of this dance!" Ms. Schneider yells.

Beca steps away and a cold rush fills the vacancy where Chloe was touching.

"Alright, dismissal is in 10 minutes. Until then, we're done for today. Chat amongst yourselves please." Ms. Schneider says returning her focus to the script.

Jesse and Aubrey walked up to Chloe and Beca who were now sitting in the back row of the theater.

"Beca dancing? THE Beca Mitchell dancing? I'm still in shock to have witnessed that!" Jesse says making them all laugh. Aubrey and Jesse take a seat.

"Why am I friends with you?" Beca says.

"Because you need someone to update you on movies."

"But I hate movies, you know that."

"What kind of person hates movies?" Aubrey says surprisingly.

"Well, unless there's a good, explanatory reason, then I'll understand. But if not, you're coming to my house to watch the best movies."

"You're not serious, are you?" Beca says.

"Oh, I'm serious. And we could add Jesse and Aubrey in this, just in case you bail."

"What will they do?" Beca chuckled.

"Well, I know your address, and I'll send Chloe and Aubrey our 'Future Selves' video." Jesse states with a straight face.

"Your what video?" Chloe asks.

"Ever since we were 4, I met Beca in the park, and found out we live in the same neighborhood. Around8 or 9, we created a video to see for our future selves and what we turned out to be. We haven't seen it. Ever. I still have it, though."

"That's adorable!" Aubrey says.

"Jesse tell me, what was it like growing up with this sarcastic introvert?"

Jesse laughed.

"She's a pain in the ass. But my little sister, so I have to tolerate her. Plus if I left her, then she'd be even more lonely than she is now."

"You're a jerk." Beca says.

"But, I'm your jerk."

"Don't you mean Aubrey's?" Beca smirked. Jesse blushes, and Aubrey giggles.

"Uhh, Whatever! You three are coming to my place tonight, or I'll kidnap you. I'll send you my address."

"It's Friday, Becaw. Party a little. Or I'll not only send everyone the 'Future Selves' video, but the video of you two dancing on stage."

"Are you serious?

"Dixie chick serious. I watched it." Aubrey stated.

"Oohh! Send it to me!" Chloe says.

"I have no way out of this do I?"

* * *

"God, I can't believe I'm actually doing this." Beca mutters to herself as she reluctantly rings the doorbell.

In a second, The door sprung open, and Chloe practically jumped on top of her, wrapping her arms around Beca's neck in a tight hug.

"I knew you'd come! Jesse was just about to drive to your place and pick you up." Chloe says brightly into her hair.

"Even if it's for a movie night, which I hate. I wouldn't let you down." Beca responds.

Chloe nonchalantly intertwines her and Beca's fingers as they walk into the house.

"My parent's are out on their honeymoon for the weekend and my brother, Cody, is upstairs in his room. Becs, you can put your stuff in my room if you want." Chloe says sitting next to Jesse and Aubrey on the couch.

Beca walked upstairs and saw Chloe's bedroom at the end of the hall, she opened the door and saw the pink, girly, typical teenage girl room. She dropped her bag next to her bed and left the bedroom. But as she walked down the hall, she heard a little sob. She walked into the room next to Chloe's and saw a little redheaded boy with blue eyes just like Chloe. He looked to be about 9 years old.

"Who are you?" Cody asks.

"I'm your sister's friend, Beca. And who are you?" Beca kneeled in front of the boy.

"I'm Cody, Pleasure is all mine." Cody held his hand out. Beca chuckled and shook his hand.

"Now will you tell me why you're crying?" Beca asked, sitting criss-cross applesause in front of the boy in his toy chair.

"The boy in my class keeps calling me names. He got his friends to start saying them too, and then today, they came over to me during recess and poured milk on my head." Cody continued sobbing and Beca pulled him into a hug.

x-x-x

"Guys, why is Becs taking so long upstairs?" Chloe says, getting up to walk upstairs.

x-x-x

"I know what you're going through." Beca says.

"No, you don't."

"I went through the same thing."

Cody pulled away from Beca with a confused look.

"When I was about your age, I…changed."

"How so?"

Beca sighs. "I didn't like boys like all the other girls in my class did. I had a crush on my homeroom teacher, I mean she was really hot. And I had a crush on this one girl in my class. People started to find out, calling me a freak, gay, loser, loner, they told me how I'd never find love. And it hurts. I know how you feel, but you'll get through it."

"But, how?'

"Honestly, I didn't do anything. Around that time, my dad left my mom, and everything just sort of fell apart. I don't tell anyone that I'm gay. Only the boy downstairs knows, because he's been my neighbor ever since we were little."

Cody didn't talk anymore.

"Thank you." Cody smiles and wraps her in a hug.

"Anytime buddy, and if you need to talk to someone, just come downstairs to get me. Alright?"

Cody nodded.

Beca stood up and turned around to see Chloe at the door.

Her jaw dropped the moment she saw Chloe.

_I just ruined our friendship. She's going to think I'm a freak. _Beca thought.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough." Chloe states.

Beca didn't hesitate, "I'm sorry, thanks for inviting me, but I'm going to g-"

"Beca, no. Can we talk? In my room please?"

Chloe pulled Beca into her room.

"Look before you say anything, I was only doing that to cheer Cody up. I mean the story is true, but I never told anyone that, so if you can, just don't tell anyone?"

"Beca, let me talk." Chloe sat onto the bed before continuing.

"I'm gay too. Well, bisexual. Only Bree knows. You have nothing to be ashamed of. " Chloe smiled. An awkward silence filled the room.

"So, your homeroom teacher huh?" Chloe smirked.

"Dude, she was smoking. But her husband looked like Superman, so I lost my chance."

Chloe laughed.

"Don't be afraid to trust me, Becs." Chloe pulled Beca into a hug.

Several minutes later, the two came down stairs.

"Finally! God, what we're you two doing up there? Having a quickie?" Jesse says.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

The next morning, everyone woke up on the couch. Jesse and Aubrey were cuddling on the chase of the couch, watching TV while Beca and Chloe were laying on the floor. Chloe's head rested in the crook of Beca's neck, with her arm wrapped around Beca's abdomen. Their legs were tangled together, both trying to get as much comfort as they can from their lack of blankets. But none of them objected to cuddling.

"They're so cute!" Aubrey says.

"Yeah, I feel like Beca has a crush on Chloe." Jesse sighed.

"Is that a bad thing." Aubrey says.

"No, well kinda. I mean Chloe has Tom, and she's straight. So it's not like Beca has a chance. And I feel bad, cause this is the first time she's actually liked someone."

"Did you just say Chloe's straight?"

"Yeah, I mean she's-"

"Not straight. She's bisexual."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Suddenly, the hear a small yawn coming from the stairs, the couple turn to see Cody coming down.

"Good morning." Cody says.

"Good morning hun." Aubrey replies.

He stops and notices Chloe and Beca cuddling.

"Are they dating?"

"No." Jesse replies.

"Then…why? Are, you know.." Cody slowly says gesturing to the two girls.

"I was thinking the same thing." Jesse winks.

"You're cute." Cody says.

"Me?" Jesse says surprised.

"Yeah. Call me." Cody winks and walks to the kitchen. Suddenly, Aubrey bursts into laughter.

"Why are you laughing? You fell for this too!" Jesse winks.

"This is why I love Cody." Aubrey smiles.

"You love who?" Chloe says as her and Beca start to stir.

"Your brother. He just flirted with Jesse."

"If I didn't know you when you were skipping with Aubrey's phone number in your hand, smiling like a bitch like you did before, I would've assumed you were gay."

Beca says.

Chloe and Beca notice the position their in and just stare at each other.

Chloe just laughed as Beca's cheeks got redder and redder by the minute.

"You know, you make one comfy pillow."

Chloe said cuddling her face in Beca's neck.

"You make a warm blanket." Beca responds.

"And you two would make a cute couple." Aubrey whispers to Jesse.

"I'm like a bat, small but I have ear's like a bitch." Beca smirks.

"You're also blind." Jesse adds.

Everyone shares a laugh.

'Whatever dude."

* * *

Come Monday, at the end of rehearsals, Chloe and Beca were sitting in the middle row of the auditiorium as they always do, discussing random topics.

"Hey Beca, peaking of which, do you want to go for lunch when school ends in a few minutes. I don't have anything planned so…" Chloe said.

"Yeah, sure. I don't mi-" Beca got cut off.

"Babe! C'mon! What's taking you so long! I texted you to come to my car! I have a football game remember?" Tom yells with an annoyed look.

Chloe sighs.

"It's cool, Chlo. We'll go next time." Beca says sympathetically.

"I'm sorry." Chloe says standing up, grabbing her bag , walking to Tom.

Two days later, Beca's at the stairwell, late to her next class. But reluctantly stops when she hears shouting.

She stops in her tracks when she sees who it is.

"Stop being a bitch and just do your job for once!" Tom yells.

"Really? So I have a job now? Yeah, I'm not your little slut you can use all the time! Stop pushing me around for once!" Chloe yells back.

"How dare you fucking talk to me like that!" Tom suddenly grabs Chloe's arm roughly.

"Get off of me!" Chloe yells kicking him in his center. As soon as he releases his grip, she walks away.

Beca remained frozen as a statue. Tom got back up when Chloe left, and saw Beca at the top of the stairwell.

"What the fuck are you staring at! Mind your own god damn business!" Tom yells.

Beca walks the opposite direction of Tom as quickly as she could.

_That douche! How dare he treats Chloe like that! _ Beca thought. _ I need to find Chloe._

"Chloe! Chlo!" Beca yells repeatedly.

She suddenly hears sobbing in the girls bathroom. Beca quickly enters the bathroom, and hears a girl crying in one of the stalls.

"Chlo?" Beca drops her bags and slowly opens the big stall at the end of the rows.

She sees Chloe sitting in the corner clutching her bag.

Beca drops on her knees the minute she's in front of Chloe, pulling her into a hug.

"Hey, it's alright. Everything's going to be fine. Shhh." Beca kept whispering.

"Why do we date such bad people?" Chloe kept asking.

"We accept the love we think we deserve."

"You got that from a movie, didn't you?"

"Hate movies, remember? It was a book." Beca winked, making Chloe laugh.

"Look at me," Beca says.

"You deserve so much better. I want you to smile, to be happy. Not cry. I'll do anything to make you smile." Beca says.

_That's an understatement. If you really meant that, you'd be with me. _ Chloe thought.

_Damn it, even crying she's so beautiful._ Beca thought.

"I'm here for you, if you need anyone or anything. Talk to me, alright?"

"Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: In this fanfic, Chloe's birthday is March 9 (Brittany Snow's birthday). But in reality, Chloe's birthday is July 22.**

* * *

Ever since the fight with Tom, Chloe hasn't talked to Tom, assuming they are taking a break.

Practically everyday, Chloe and Beca would hang out. Whether it was going out to lunch together, or sleepovers, Beca kept her promise of being there for Chloe, and the two gained a close bond, yet they both were afraid to ruin their friendship to admit their feelings.

"Jess, it's not that simple." Beca says.

"Uhh, it can't get any simpler. There's no limits with trying. Give it a chance, what if this actually goes somewhere." Jesse replies.

"There are limits to friendships." Beca adds.

"Says the girl who spoons Chloe."

Hey, in my defense, Chloe's a very touchy feely kind of person."

"But you're not! When we were little, even now, if I try to hug you or make any physical contact, I get punched!" Jesse says, which makes Beca laugh.

"All I'm saying to try." Jesse adds seriously.

x-x-x

"You should tell her." Aubrey says to Chloe.

"No, I shouldn't."

"Why!"

"Because, it'll jeopardize our friendship."

"You don't know that."

"Plus, I don't know where Tom and I stand."

"Chloe, you haven't spoken to him for how many weeks?"

"…"

"Think about it. Jesse always tells me how growing up, Beca is a very kept to herself person. Around everyone, including Jesse, who she has known all her life, it's like she has some disorder if she has physical contact with anyone she'll punch them or just flip out. All except you." Aubrey says.

"I don't know, we'll see." Chloe sighs.

* * *

March 9:

Chloe walked into her drama period in the theater, but no one was there.

"Hello?" Chloe yells.

Suddenly, a stage light turns on center stage with a stool, microphone, and a guitar case.

Chloe stairs at the scene, confused.

In a matter of seconds, Beca comes on stage with her blue, acoustic guitar in her hands.

"Happy Birthday Red. This is dedicated to you." Beca says, sitting on the stool, speaking into the mic.

Beca started strumming Chloe's favorite song other than Titanium: Adventure Time by BriBry.

**If I lose my head again, please remind me that I have nothing**

**And I'd be nowhere without you to protect me**

**If you can't reach me again, well you are my only friend**

**You'll find me at the bottom playing guitar badly**

**Life's a game to me, but with only one controller**

**And he's unhappy**

**So please, please, please won't you join me**

**Until the very end**

**It's adventure time again**

**When I enter Fatherhood, if I can't teach what is good**

**Won't you promise that you'll refresh me**

**If I lose my Irish charm when there's grandkids hanging off my arms**

**We'll go on an adventure and relive history**

**Life's a game to me, but with only one controller**

**And it's out of batteries**

**So please, please, please won't you join me**

**Until the very end**

**It's adventure time again**

**I fell in love with life but only when I met you**

**Only right there and then**

**So let's be what we could have been**

**You could be most anything**

**But all I wanted was a friend**

**So please, please, please won't you join me**

**Until the very end**

**It's adventure time again**

Beca strummed the last chord, and all the lights turned on and everyone appeared out of the darkness.

Chloe ran to Beca, engulfing her in a hug. Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck. Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist.

"I didn't know you could sing! Or play guitar!" Chloe says.

"Just wanted it to be a surprise." Beca smiles. "Oh I still have a few more things for you." Chloe released Beca, and Beca grabbed her bag handing Chloe the entire purse. Chloe looked at Beca in confusion.

"Look in the bag, weirdo." Beca laughs and Chloe rolls her eyes.

Inside was around 10 USBs, all with a label that said 'RED', and all of Chloe's favorite movies, starting from What To Expect When You're Expecting to The Perks Of Being A Wallflower.

"You bought all these movies? And made all those mixes for me?"

"Yeah." Beca said scratching the back of her neck.

"If you don't like some of the mixes or something, you don't have to be nic-"

"Oh shut up. You put so much effort into this. Later, we'll go to my place to watch these movies."

Beca groaned teasingly. Chloe giggled.

"You know you like movies." Chloe winked.

_You know I like you._ Beca thought. "Whatever,"

"Okay class, today is just a free period for Chloe's birthday. Influenced by the one and only Beca Mitchell." Ms. Schneider says making Beca smirk.

* * *

Later that day, Jesse, Aubrey, and Beca were all at Chloe's house with Grown Ups 2 playing. Beca was further away from everyone on the couch, quietly strumming her guitar.

"How long have you played?" Chloe asks Beca.

"Ever since I was around 8 or 9. Never really kept track." Beca shrugs.

"Why guitar?'" Aubrey asked.

"I don't only play guitar." Beca looked up and continued.

"Growing up, Jesse and I learned instruments together."

"My granddad. Before he died, taught Bec and I how to play guitar." Jesse adds.

"My mom taught me piano, and we both learned drums from this cool rocker chick,"

'Who Beca thought was really hot." Jesse smirked.

"Don't change the subject." Beca adds before continuing.

"She taught us in her garage, for three years before she went off to college."

"Not to mention when she was leaving, Beca was half her size literally, so when she gave Beca a hug and stood up, Beca didn't let go for like five minutes, she kneeled back down and gave Beca a kiss on her cheek. Beca was so red and couldn't stop smiling." They all laughed except Beca.

"She was hot. And at least I actually got a kiss from a girl before you ever did!" Beca jokes.

"Not to mention, his first kiss was a guys." Aubrey and Chloe were eye wide the minute Beca said that.

"Details!" Chloe said. "Now!" Aubrey adds.

"Second semester, seventh grade. I wanted to pull a prank on Jesse, but me being the impatient one, he took so long in the boys bathroom, so I asked our friend Benji, who actually is in our drama class but we're just not as close, to go and get Jesse out of the bathroom, and right as he reached for the door handle to push open, Jesse opened it first making Benji fall on Jesse, instantly having some lip to lip action." Beca smirked as the girls laughed.

"I. Hate. You. I have the most embarrassing first kiss story."

"Well, Chloe and my first kiss story is pretty desperate." Aubrey says.

"We were little and confused. I didn't know if I liked guys or girls yet. And well Bree didn't know either. So we went in a full make out session, but both pulled away. Aubrey found out she wasn't gay, and well I guess I knew, but it just felt weird kissing Bree, she's like my sister, so…" Chloe says.

"Thank god Jesse didn't go through some gay questioning phase. I would never kiss him. My excuse not to go out with him when we were little was I'm gay, and it still is."

"Jesse, you liked Beca before?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah, but after a while, she became more of my sister. Don't worry you have all of me." Jesse winked. Aubrey did nothing, but place a small peck on Jesse's lips.

Suddenly, Chloe's phone rang. 'Tom' was all it said, and it made everyone's mood change. Chloe set the phone on the coffee table, but it kept ringing. So, Beca picked it up.

"Hey Chlo. I know we're not talking that much kind of, but I want to work this out."

"Uh huh, yeah okay, right. Listen dude, Chloe's not here right now. She's too busy spending time with people who actually made an effort to be there for her. But I'll give her your message. Remember the fee though, 10 cents per word. So you might wanna make it short." Beca says sarcastically.

"What the he- Listen, just tell her I wanna see her some time soon. You didn't have to be a bitc-"

"No you listen here dude, she's having an awesome time without you here, and has been having an awesome time for the past few weeks. Don't you dare call me a bitch for watching out for Chloe. You can see her any day. Just not today. Cause if you ruin her day for her, you'll regret it."

"Really? What's a stubborn whore gonna do to me?"

"Hah! This stubborn whore can put you in the ER. I've done it before, and I got arrested for it once, but I'm not afraid to do it again."

"Whatever."

"Yeah, suck it." Beca said and hung up the phone.

By the end of the call, Beca was pacing in front of the TV with a furious look. She came out of focus, and looked at her friends who were eye wide, jaws dropped, and speechless. Also a bit intimidated by this aggressive side of Beca. All except Jesse, considering his expectations for Beca were right on key.

"Chlo, I'm sorry. It wasn't my place to do that, and I couldn't help myself. I'm not letting this day get ruined by him. I just want you to be happy." Beca said staring at the floor.

Chloe stood up, hugging Beca. "Thank you," Chloe kept repeating into Beca's ear.

"Anytime, Red."

Chloe pulled Beca onto the couch, initiating a cuddle session, which Beca didn't object to.

"I just don't understand how you don't see it! She stood up to Tom for you! She serenaded you with your favorite song! Jesse told me how she doesn't play for anyone ever since her parents divorced. Yeah, she plays, but not for other people's benefits! Can't you see? She's falling for you!" Aubrey says to Chloe.

Chloe sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know, Bree. Like she said, she's just being there for me."

"Do you or do you not like her." Aubrey says sternly.

"Bree-"

"Answer me."

"Fine, yes! I do. These past few months with Beca have been so amazing! She's always there when I need her, she protects me, and I know I can't be with her, which is why I hate this! I don't deserve her. She deserves better."

"Chlo, listen to me.. She's falling for you and you're falling for her. Don't you want more than a friendship with her?"

"Yeah."

"Then, do something about it."

x-x-x

"She's totally falling for you, man!" Jesse says to Beca.

"Are you done?" Beca states annoyingly.

"Stop being so stubborn and smell the roses! She likes you back!"

"Did she ever tell you that she likes me up front?"

"Well-"

"No excuses."

"Why can't you just tell her?"

"It could affect our friendship."

"The sexual tension that fills the room when Aubrey and I are near you two can affect our friendship!" Jesse says jokingly making Beca laugh.

"I can't be with her."

"Why?" Jesse asks, but stops when her sees her face.

"Bec, if this has something to do with your parents, don't let their relationship get in the way."

"I don't want Chloe and me to end up like them!"

"Listen to me, you and Chloe are nothing like them. Just come front and tell her. I bet you it won't blow in your face."

Beca sighs.


	4. Chapter 4

The day of the final performance:

Chloe was in her white dress, her red locks flowing loosely on her shoulders. She was applying light touches to her make up before their stage cue.

"Is it safe to come in?" Beca says, walking in with her hand covering her eyes.

Chloe giggled at Beca's silliness.

"Yes, I'm decent." Chloe rolled her eyes.

Beca looked at Chloe with admiration, "You look beautiful." Beca sighs.

Before Chloe answers Beca cuts her off.

"Now tell me, does this outfit make me look too sexy or…?" Chloe laughs.

"I don't know, Beca. Put your sexiest pose on."

Beca is wearing a white long sleeves button down, that looks puffy, with black leather skinny jeans that don't look too tight. As well as her signature black combat boots. Her hair is in a loose fishtail braid, and her make up gives off a smoky kind of affect.

"Wait, that's an understatement, Becs. You don't need to pose when you're already oozing sex appeal." Chloe winked standing up.

Beca twirled her around as they danced together.

"Ooh! We need a picture!" Chloe says, grabbing her phone off of the table.

Chloe holds out her phone, pursing her lips slightly. Beca's arms are wrapped around Chloe's waist, and she unknowingly was biting her lip with a half smile toward the camera.

"Places people!" They hear through the backstage speakers. After, several pictures they head for the stage.

"Break a leg, red."

"You too." Chloe says with a shaky voice.

"Hey," Beca grabs her wrist. "You're going to be amazing. I'll be right there with you the entire time." Beca smiles walking toward her cue.

"Now or never." Chloe says as the stage lights dim down to pitch black and the audience of students, parents, and teachers quiet down.

The cast walked on to the stage quietly getting in their positions, suddenly, the lights on stage come on.

Every person on stage was in a waltz. Chloe was in the corner downstage from the dancers, watching them peacefully.

"Sam, there is a crowd of men awaiting their turn to share a dance with you." Aubrey says to Chloe, gesturing to the crowd of extras.

"Thank you, but when fate occurs, I'll find someone who I would fancy a dance with. But for now, I'll be fine waiting." Chloe smiles at Aubrey.

Suddenly, Beca appears through the crowd, followed by Jesse and Luke, a British transfer student.

The music dies down, and main lights are on Beca and her 'crew'.

"No servants are allowed to this gathering."

"Sir, there seems to be a misunderstanding. Why would I be considered a servant?"

"You live on thy streets ma'am. You're underclass. This is no where near your belonging." Beca chuckles and rolls her eyes.

"How dare you! I suppose you have never heard of respect? I, for one, have dignity and will not be frowned upon. Guards, shame him."

Beca winks running through the crowd of people.

Jesse and Luke carry Benji out to the side wing. Luke pulling him by is legs and Jesse carrying his upper body.

Suddenly, Beca and Chloe spot each other.

"Good evening, fair maiden." Beca says, kissing Chloe's hand.

"Good evening." Chloe says.

"Will you grant me my wish for a dance?"

"Seize her!" Benji yells with Donald and Bumper at his side.

"Quick! Can I get your name?" Beca says, but before she gets an answer, she is being whisked away by the two men carrying her by her arms. Chloe sighs.

The show continued on quicker than planned, but still on track. Ms. Schneider could tell from the wings that some of the audience members were bored with this play, others opposite.

When it was the final scene, Beca comes out yet again.

"M'lady." Beca whispers, showing her self on stage, Chloe turns around in delight.

"I thought you'd never show." Chloe says running toward Beca into a hug.

"And miss the chance to see you yet again? I'd be a fool if I'd actually pass off the offer." Beca smiles.

Jesse is in the corner of the stage, with an acoustic guitar, lightly playing. Ms. Schneider decided for the slow, final dance with Beca and Chloe, Jesse would be playing his guitar.

"Sam?" Beca says quietly.

"Yes, dear?"

"I never had the opportunity for this dance. When we met, remember?"

Chloe smiles and nods.

"You never asked."

"Would you care for a dance?" Beca says, taking Chloe's hands into hers.

"Why, I'd be honored." Chloe smiles genuinely.

The guitar becomes louder, and Chloe and Beca's microphones are temporarily

shut off for this scene.

Beca pauses and sighs, stopping in her tracks. Chloe lifts Beca's chin, making Beca look directly into her bright blue eyes.

"C'mon Becs, just like we practiced."

Their eye contact never broke. Beca put her arms firmly, yet gently around Chloe's waist, pulling the two closer together. As the two start dancing, they get lost in each other's eyes. Both girls knew that this moment was more special or intimate than any other moment they've had together before.

As the dance comes to an end, Chloe sighs.

_It's just a play, after this she'll forget about me. _ Chloe thought.

"I have to go." Chloe says her line, when the mic turns on.

But as she is supposed to walk off, Beca grabs her wrist, looking into her eyes.

Chloe has a confused yet panic look on her face.

Beca sighs and looks at Chloe.

"Our last dance, it can't be. Such little time I've gotten to know you and… I don't want it to end." Beca says, not caring about Ms. Schneider panicking in the wings.

"What are you saying?" Chloe asks.

"I want to have more than what we have. Us. Because this world will continue to spin, but I'm stuck right here, and if I don't tell you now, then I won't get another chance to ask you to be with me." Beca says, and Chloe smiles.

_Did she really just…_ Chloe thought, not continuing.

The two lean in for a kiss, their lips less than an inch away from connection, but right before their lips meet..

"Hey!" Tom, from the crowd yells.

The rest of Tom's 'crew' stand defending him.

"I told you to mind your god damn business, little bitch! Now get off my girl!" Tome yells.

The men from the crowd run onto stage, right before they could get to Beca and Chloe, Benji, Bumper, Jesse, Luke, Donald, Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose, Jessica, Aubrey, and Stacie block their path.

"Don't you dare call her a little bitch." Jesse says stepping up to Tom.

"Well, what are you gonna do about it punk?" Tom says.

"Just get out of here, dude, you've managed to ruin the=s show, and you treat Chloe like shit! You don't deserve her." Aubrey fights.

"Shut up whore!" Tom yells, instantly meeting Jesse's fist. Beca and Chloe soon join in as the cast and Tom's friend's fight.

Fat Amy brutally beats two football dudes with the help of Stacie.

One guy pushed Aubrey down, but she soon kicks him in his center and Jesse knees the boy's face.

"You alright?" Jesse says, bring Aubrey back to her feet.

"I'm fine, babe." Aubrey replies.

Tom soon corners Beca and Chloe.

"Why, babe? Of all people. This chick? She's hot, but don't I make you happy?" Tom says.

"No Tom, you only treat me like a prize to show off to your friends. I'm tired of this. And I need you out of my life." Chloe says.

"But babe-"

"And don't call me babe." Chloe says.

Tom scoffs and looks toward Beca, "This is all you fault, I had something good with Chloe, until you came in the picture and messed everything up, dyke."

"No, I didn't mess things up. You did. You're a douche bag who never deserved Chloe, and the fact that she actually gave a guy like you a chance surprises me, because she deserves way better than anyone in this room. And while you're in your own world treating her like nothing, all I've done was put her before me, because all I wanna do is make her happy. You're a piece of shit. Get out of my face." Beca says.

Tom, already red with anger, launched his fist straight into Beca's cheek, causing the brunette to fall to the floor. Nearly everyone saw the punch, soon Tom became embarrassed.

"You jerk!" Chloe yells, instantly dropping to her knees to help Beca up.

"I'm fine, Chlo. Don't worry."

"No, I will worry. He just punched my girlfriend in the face. Why wouldn't I worry?" Chloe says.

"Girlfriend?" Beca smirks.

"Please don't tell me you made all that up because you forgot a line."

Beca chuckles, standing back on her feet.

She chuckles as she wipes the blood off of her lip, "And, now. I can use that punch to charge you for domestic violence." Beca says directly to Tom.

The school security and a few police members drag Tom and the other guys off of the stage. None of the cast members got taken away, only fighting back for self-defense.

Beca looks toward the audience and at Ms. Schneider who is talking to the police.

"I'm really sorry for ruining this show everyone. And I'm sorry too, Ms. Schneider. You put your trust into me to give you a great performance, and I let you down." Beca sadly talks into e turned on microphone.

People soon stand, applauding for Beca. The brunette became confused.

"I don't understand, why are they clapping?"

Chloe wraps her arms around Beca's waist. "Well, I mean you basically made this show a thousand times more exciting than what it was planned to be." Chloe and Beca laughed.

Beca put her arm around Chloe's shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"So….. Would you mind if I took you out on a date?" Beca asks.

"Why Charlie, I'd be delighted." Chloe winks.

The two laugh for seconds until the silence in their bubble becomes too quiet, and Beca notices Chloe leaning in closer. The brunette closed her eyes and felt the redhead's soft, smooth lips on hers. This was a short, but sincere kiss. Both girls wish the kiss had been longer, but they're right in front of an audience, and didn't want to make the situation more awkward.

Chloe looks up in Beca's eyes, smiling, "You don't know how long I've been dying to do that."

**The End.**


End file.
